Winx Club on a Cruise
by Glitter1000
Summary: They are on a cruise


This will be like a script and roxy,andy,Molly,peter,polly,and max will be in the story.

Stella : what are we going to do this summer?

Bloom: How about all 18 of us go on a cruise together.

Polly: everyone pack your bags we'er going on a cruise!

everyone: woo-hoo!

3 hours later.

Polly: alright I've booked the cruise we have 5 hours to pack our bags because the ship leaves in 7 hours.

Stella: why do we have 5 hours?!

polly: it's gonna take 1 hour to drive to the dock and the ship leaves today!

5 hours later.

Stella: I'm done.

Bloom: everyone get in my Mazda.

Polly: i'm driving!

1 hour later

polly: we're hear.

Bloom: what ship are we on?

Polly: we're going on the majastic's maiden voyage in 1st class.

Molly: let's board the ship.

2 hours later.

polly: okay so the ship has a swimming pool,a disco room,onboard shopping ,a mini greenhouse in Flora and Helia's room,a super spa, a pet spa,a super big lab,ballroom,and 100 lifeboats.

Molly: girlfriends and their boyfriends are rooming together.

4 days later.

12:00

Knock Knock

Helia: yes?

Flora: excuse me sir what's going on?

Officer: put your lifebelts on and make your way the boat deck.

Helia: yes sir.

10 minutes later on the boat deck.

polly: where are Flora and Helia ?!

Molly: there you are hurry we have to get on the lifeboats the ship is sinking!

Polly: what the **** molly why didn't you tell us this sooner?!

Molly: I wanted all 18 of us before I told you guys oh and I put Artu and kiko in a lifeboat.

Flora: shouldn't we get on a lifeboat?

30 minutes later.

Polly: what do you mean our boyfriends can't get on the ****n lifeboat?!

Musa: I'm not geting in a lifeboat without riven.

Girls: same here.

All the girls step out of the lifeboat.

Guys: girls get in the lifeboat.

Girls: no way not without you guys.

Polly: We are not getting the ****n lifeboat without our boyfriends damnit!

Officer: oh really enjoy dieing because 50 lifeboats where smashed when we hit the iceberg. We need 3 men to row this lifeboat.

Roxy: Peter,max,and Andy can do it.

Officer: okay.

Roxy,molly,polly,andy,Peter,and max board the lifeboat.

Officer: lower away.

2:20

Polly: the majestic is gone.

10:00

Molly: our friends are ddddead.

10 days later.

Reporter: this just in 12 majestic passengers are missing but alive their names are Bloom,sky,Stella,brandon,layla,Nabu,musa,riven,tim my,techna,Flora,and Helia.

Polly: their alive.

roxy: who's alive?

Polly: the reporter just said that all twelve of our friends are alive but missing.

Everyone: WOO-HOO.

(chapter 2)

Linphea.

Flora and Helia.

A.N. ( The winx couples that I put missing but alive will be on the girls home planets.)

Helia: where are we?

Flora: we are on linphea my home planet in the dark forest.

Helia: why is this place called the dark forest anyway?

Flora: this is where demois lives.

Helia: who is demois anyway?

Flora: someone who has been trying to kidnap me since I was 5.

Helia: Why has he been trying to kidnap you?

Flora: I'm the princess of linphea.

(demois enters)

demois: ah hello princess.

Helia: STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND DEMOIS!

demois: ropariesa captura.

( Magic ropes come from demois's hands and tie up around flora.)

( Demois walks toward flora.)

Flora: get away from me!

Demois: your coming with me princess.

(Demois picks up flora.)

Flora: Helia help me !

Helia: I'm coming flora!

Demois: say good bye to girlfriend boy. Transportus!

(chapter 3)

Polly: I got a call from Helia!

(Polly answers her cell phone.

Polly: hey big bro.

Helia: Hey polly.

Polly: Hows flora?

Helia: I wish I knew.

Polly: What do mean by that?!

Helia: some guy named demois kidnapped her.

Polly: HOLY ****N SHIT! Why did this demois guy kidnap her?!

Helia: Flora is the princess of linphea.

Polly: we're on our way. Love ya.

Helia: bye.

(Polly hangs up her cell phone.)

Polly: I've got good news and bad news.

Molly: what is the bad news?

Polly: flora has been kidnapped.

Roxy: what is the good news?

Polly: I know who kidnapped flora and where his lair is.

Max: Let's get going.

(Time skip)

Polly: we're here.

Helia: Hey guys.

Everyone: hey Helia.

Roxy: why did this demois dude kidnap flora anyway?

Polly: Flora is the princess of linphea.

Everyone minus Helia and Polly: WHAT?!

polly: I know where demois's hideout is.

Helia: can we hurry please I want to beat the living sh-.

Polly and Molly: Helia Don't say it!

(TIME SKIP.)

A.N.: all of the girls will be princesses in this story.

Demois's lair.

Flora: let me go !

Demois: Gaggarus.

( A Cloth tie apears on Flora's mouth.)

Demois:mhawhaha.

Polly: let Flora go now demois or I will beat the living **** out of you.

Demois: Transportus!

(Chapter 4)

Sparx.

Bloom and sky.

A bright light flashes.

Bloom: what was that?

Sky lets go check it out.

5 minutes later.

Polly: hey bloom hey sky.

Bloom: hey.

Sky: what's going on?

Polly: flora was kidnapped by some dude named demois because she is the princess of linphea and when we tried to rescue flora demois teleported us here.

Bloom: how about we try to find the others.

Polly: Transportus solaria.

(Time skip)

(Chapter 5 )

Solaria.

Stella and Brandon.

Polly: hey Stella hey brandon.

Stella: hey guys! um where's flora?!

Polly: I'll tell you after we find the others.

(Demois appears)

Demois: Capturusia.

(demois captures bloom and Stella in an anti magic bubble.

Bloom and Stella: HELP!

Demois: Transportus!

Polly: Transportus tides.

(Time skip)

(chapter 6)

Polly: hey layla hey nabu.

(Demois appears (again) )

Demois: capturus.

Polly: OH HELL NO !

Demois: Transportus.

Polly: Transportus zenith.

(Time skip)

( chapter 7)

Polly: Hey techna hey timmy.

Techna: hey Polly.

Polly: Transportus melody.

(time skip)

Polly: hey Musa hey riven.

Musa: sup guys.

Molly: you guys will probably flip the **** out but-

Techna: me and Musa have a small confession to make.

Polly: what is it tec?

Musa: I'm the princess of melody.

Techna: I'm the princess of zenith.

Molly: as I was saying flora is the princess of linphea and has been kidnapped along with bloom,Stella,and layla.

Polly: me and Molly stopped Helia before he could say shit.

(demois appears (again) )

Polly: OH **** NO!

Demois: capturus.

(Demois capture Musa and techna in an anti magic bubble.)

Demois: transportus.

Polly: Transportus linphea.

(time skip)

Demois lair.

Bloom: let us go!

Demois: gaggarus.

( cloth ties appear around bloom,stella,layla,musa,and techna's mouths.)

(Chapter 8).

Flora,Bloom,Stella,layla,Musa,and techna: MMmmHhh mmmmhhh !

1 hour later.

A.N.: all six of the girls are in a anti magic cage.

(Time skip also girls and guys are married and all nine of the girls are four months pregnant.)

A.N.: Here is what the girls are exspecting:

bloom: twin boys.

Stella: twin girls.

Layla: a girl.

roxy: a boy.

Techna: boy/girl twins.

musa: boy/girl twins.

molly: boy/girl twins.

polly: boy/girl twins.

Flora: boy/girl twins..

(Chapter 10 )

(5 months later )

Girls: oh my god!

Guys: what's going on ?!

Bloom: our water broke.

6 hours later.

A.N. The girls are in the same room.

Polly: awe the babies are so cute.

Layla: why do I feel like I still need to push.

Roxy: I feel like I still need to push.

Layla: Nabu

roxy:Andy

Nabu and andy: what?!

Layla: me and roxy feel like we still need to push.

Polly: you two might have more than one baby.

(Polly pushes the call button.)

nurse: yes?

Polly: Roxy and Layla might have more than one baby.

2 hours later.

3 days later.

in the car.

Polly: what do ya know we all had boy/girl twins.

Everyone:hahahaha!

they all lived happily ever after and died peaceful deaths

THE END.


End file.
